Alpha or Beta?  Born as an Alpha
by RitsuSakamoto
Summary: Apps open, send in the reviews.Laurel Brazille is the headmistress of Alpha Academy. Her sons Taz, Sydney, Darwin, Melbourne and Dingo are the most sought-out fruit in Alpha Island and are not forbidden - and boys are allowed in Alphas this time!
1. Chapter 1

**CUSTOM LAYOUT**

_**Name: **_

_**Age:**_

_**Homecountry:**_

_**Appearance (image or description will work fine):**_

_**Alpha Talent:**_

_**Traits (Snotty? Silent? Materialistic? Etc.):**_

_**Personality?(How are you USUALLY? Tell the truth ;D):**_

_**Hobbies:**_

**WHAT MAKES YOU AN ALPHA?:**

_**Alpha Motto:**_

_**Interests:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Can't leave the house without:**_

_**Usually would wear…?:**_

_**Stereotype(Spell this right, god.. -grammar nazi):**_

_**Dorm you'd like to be in(I'll determine this :) ):**_

_**Boyfriend:**_

_**Additional Info? Nothing to add?:**_

**Thank you. I will review your letters and send back my response and, if you are chosen, your aPod. Good luck, don't disappoint me! I'm opening up my intake as well. I will be taking in 300 lucky girls from different countries over the world. Count your lucky stars! :)**

**Peace and joy.**

_**Headmistress of Alpha Academy, Laurel Brazille.**_


	2. The Selection  Major Changes are done!

_PROLOGUE – Selection_

Laurel Brazille was not pleased.

She had wanted more applications by the time she announced, in the local paper, that her intake was much, much, much bigger this year.

_Maybe I should have kept to a hundred…_

She scanned the list of potential girls.

_Violet Rose Hudson – Alpha Talent – Modeling. Nominated for an Oscar award._

Of course, the girl… Laurel nodded approvingly, tapping her sky blue nails on her mahogany desk surface. She decided to take Vee in… But she evidently hated mean girls, while she was "a devil in disguise and manipulating"…

Laurel shook her head and sighed but made her decision to take the girl in anyway.

_Tessa O'Wull – Iceskating. _Maybe not.

_Clary Dubois – Musician, plays most instruments. _Yes, she's in.

Laurel glanced up briefly from her list, a Japanese virtual singer's voice playing in the background as she flicked on the music. Rin Kagamine's song _Meltdown _started.

_Machi-akari hanayaka  
>EETERU masui no tsumetasu<br>Memure nai gozen niji  
>Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru<br>OIRU gire no RAITAA  
>Yaketsuku youna ino naka<br>Subete ga sou uso nara_

Suddenly, her son Darwin poked in his head.

"Lauu-Mom. When're the girls arriving?"

"Not so much applications _yet, _Dar," Laurel replies playfully, smiling. She beckoned for him to shut the door and go in.

"Now, the reason you're here is…?"

"I wanna Charlie to be with us this year, not at the lame boarding school. I mean, she's practically my sister and we're like joined at the hip. Not literally," Darwin adds on hastily.

Laurel taps her nails on her desk surface, pondering it.

"Sure," Laurel answers without hesitation. "I like her loads, and she's pretty, _and _she can invent practically anything. She literally constructed the island's internet and mechanical stuff." Reaching over to her stereo, she flicked on another song, _World is Mine, _by Miku Hatsune.

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
>Sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yo ne<em>

_Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto  
>Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?<br>Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
>Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite<br>Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
>Kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte<em>

Darwin got up to engulf Laurel in a hug.

"You and your Japanese music," He says affectionately, grinning as he ruffled her hair.

"Stop it, Dar," Laurel says, chuckling, as she swats away his hand.

The song switches to _Adolescence _by Rin and Len Kagamine five minutes later, and an idea hits Laurel.

Laurel straightens up and pulls her BlackBerry out of her pocket.

"Hello? Yeah, yes. It's me, Laurel. Yes, everything's fine… Just contact the local paper. I've thought up something good." Laurel beams, grabbing a pen and pulling out a piece of paper from under her desk, scribbling on it furiously. "Tell the local paper," Laurel finally says, "That I am making major changes to the student intake. One, the number of girls admitted will decrease to 200. Two, I will be letting 100 lucky boys with potential into Alpha Academy."

Forgotten, Darwin moves to the door and smiles before it clicks shut.


End file.
